This invention relates to a baggage managing system for handling baggage to be loaded on an airplane and, more particularly, to a baggage managing system for removing baggage of a non-boarding passenger from an airplane rapidly even if the passenger checks plural pieces of baggages and also for improving the convenience of passengers without incurring a rise in cost.
As a conventional baggage managing system, for example, there is such a system as disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-12311.
In this baggage managing system, a response circuit which has memorized baggage information showing flight number of a plane carrying baggage together with an owner of the baggage is built in a tag attached to each baggage to be loaded on the plane, and when the baggage is loaded into a container for airplane use, the baggage information which has been memorized in the response circuit is read by means of transmission and receipt of radio wave with a reading device. The baggage information read is input via a computer terminal into a host computer, while passenger""s information obtained when the passenger goes on board the plane is input with a computer terminal provided at a boarding gate into the host computer. Each passenger can receive his baggage at the destination in accordance with a stub of the tag. Also, it is checked with the host computer whether the baggage information and the passenger""s information which have been input therein are coincident with each other, and if there is any baggage of which no corresponding passenger is found a list of such baggage is output, and the baggage is removed from the plane.
However, in the conventional baggage managing system, there is a disadvantage in that the baggage of a non-boarding passenger may not be removed surely from the plane when the passenger checks plural pieces of baggages because the baggage information is memorized in the response circuit with a relation of one baggage to one passenger.
Also, there is a problem that an expensive built-in At radio wave oscillator is required for the tag attached to each of the baggage so that the cost rises.
There is another problem that the system is lacking in the convenience of a passenger since the passenger must be careful not to lose a stub of the tag in addition to a boarding pass.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a baggage managing system which makes it possible to remove rapidly the baggage of a non-boarding passenger from a plane even if the passenger checks plural pieces of baggages.
It is another object of the invention to provide a baggage managing system, which makes it possible to manage the handling of baggage to be loaded on a plane without incurring a rise in costs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a baggage managing system, which improves the convenience of passengers.
According to the invention, a baggage managing system for the handling of baggage in an airport, comprises:
means for inputting the number of baggages for a passenger;
first reading means for reading a boarding pass which has recorded boarding information including at least information identifying the passenger and flight number of an airplane carrying the baggage;
means for generating information identifying baggage which shows that the passenger is the owner in accordance with the number of baggages and the boarding information;
means for issuing a tag which has recorded the baggage identifying information;
second reading means for reading the baggage identifying information from the tag attached to the baggage and information identifying container of a container when the baggage is loaded into the container;
third reading means for reading the boarding information from the boarding pass when the passenger goes on board the airplane; and
means for checking the passenger who has boarded the airplane with the baggage which has been loaded in the container in accordance with the results of reading by the first, the second and the third reading means.
According to the above-described structure, baggage identifying information corresponding to the number of baggages checked by a passenger is generated and the tag which has recorded the baggage identifying information is attached to the baggage, so that the baggage to be loaded on the plane is managed exactly even if the passenger checks plural pieces of baggages.